leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivo09
My new talk page Welcome to my new and cleaned up talk page. I removed older messages as they caused newer messages to be unreadable. HAHAHAHAHA your impatience has undone you !!!!! I cannot undo your edit because you overedited it........shows what you can accomplish by being impatient and uber-editing spree. Also sign and fix up your stuff on my page. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh I put it back anyway.--Ivo09 03:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK? Hey, did you know Malphite also says ok? ok. bye.>.< Demise101 >.< 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hello Nothin. Lol. I'm changing my real age to 46. =D >.< Demise101 >.< 02:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye This is me singing out permanently. Why? Because the only thing mods do is push ordinary users around. I am the only contributing editor in this wiki, the others are either anonymous, inactive or have some high level of authority, and I have played games with 2 of the mods here, one of which was terrible, very rude and cussed in game at the other players, the other was slightly better but still bad. See you guys later and enjoy copy pasting patch notes, pretending to be tough guys when all you have is a shiny name, and a gold star next to you in chat. Oh and one more thing, I throughoutly enjoyed browsing through your "top 20" ranking of 17 people, It gave me quite a laugh when I saw how terrible your html skills are. This wiki is dead, it takes a brain-dead idiot to think it has anything close to a thriving community. It is no more than a book which will be opened occasionally and closed once again. :I must admit, you made me laugh with your whole "only contributing editor in this wiki." Off the top of my head I can think of BBilge, Sagee, Cidem, Geo, Demise, TehAnonymous, Rapacious, Riffeeman, and Paul Levisque. Stop inventing shadows where there are none. A player's in-game skill has no correlation with how well of a moderator they are on a wiki, and you are foolish to think it does. Also, so what if a person is rude outside of the wiki, what matters is their attitude when they are on the wiki, nothing more. The one acting tough here is you, all because you were temporarily banned from a public chat for spamming the word penis, how immature can one person get. :Also, this wiki is FAR from dead, we're the top 9th top gaming wiki, and for a reason. Last month we've had over 5,500 article edits (actual pages, not user pages, talk pages, comments). To be frank, if you're going to leave, then do it, we're a lot better off without trolls like you. 04:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : :1. How does one "sing" out. :2. It was a temporary ban, stop being such a drama queen. :3. You are sooooo pro yourself, mister 1000 elo. :4. Achievement badges are redundant, and also outdated with the removal of most champion categories. :5. I warned you not once, but three times. You had it coming, and spamming "penis" is a true gesture of your own immaturity. :>_< Demise101 >_< 05:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Every editor I mentioned is a regular editor, just like you. 05:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok ::: I disagree with Demise you dont need to be banned. If you want to leave go for it no one is gonna stop u after what u have said about this wiki and its contributors. If u feel u are so great go make ur own wiki and contribute to that. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: So one person disproved my point. Apparently everyone except LoLisNumbaWan likes to throw their weight around like an internet tough guy, and he's pretty much the only one who didn't trash talk. Demise, you are bad, everyone has told you that. 1k elo is more than you could dream about. Bye. ::: You are utterly pathetic, you can not take a single bit of punishment without whining like some dog being left on a street. You talk about being a "tough Internet Guy" when in reality you threatened to file abuse reports and crap. Don't troll if you don't wanna get caught, stop being such an ass by bringing game-play and stuff in. And the only one who thinks I am bad is you, and you are a trash-talker. >_< Demise101 >_< 09:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: TL;DR u mad cos u bad. Cool story bro. One, more thing, why does everyone who says you're bad get mysteriously banned from the wiki, I wouldn't be here If I hadn't appealed, nor if LoLisNumbaWan had decided to listen to you. You have anger issues, get over it. You also suck. Im not an internet tough guy because not only did i say it to your face, but i carried through with it. So go ahead and block me on skype, its not like youve called me in a couple of months. Ivo09 02:11, . August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 02:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I was away for a couple weeks, so I missed it. From what I have read, you are leaving the wiki because of a ban from chat. I understand your emotions and what not, but raging at the wiki isn't something you should say goodbye with. Ultimately, it is your decision, good luck! Actually im leaving because of constant ip bans due to trolls, and admins that throw their weight around I understand the first reason, but in my defense, I don't do that. Making an account seems simpler :/ --LoLisNumbaWan 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I meant the trigger happy high up guys who ban accounts too. And brandon, who rollbacks most of my edits because he doesn't know what im talking about. :Those guys aren't here anymore and if you have an issue with other users, there are many people to discuss it with. I was banned just a few days ago. I think you guys need to speak up or something because those guys never reply to appeals nor do they give out very short bans. Make an account, so simple and use the talk page of the person that has blocked you. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC)